A typical contact center system may utilize a high-availability Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) server for transmitting signaling messages between different SIP endpoints. For example, the SIP server may transmit commands for causing a media server to play voice prompts to a calling end user device. When the primary SIP server fails, a backup SIP server becomes active and takes over the responsibilities of the primary SIP server. During the switchover to the backup SIP server, however, messages directed to the SIP server may be unsuccessful. For example, in the event that the backup server is taking over the virtual IP address of the primary SIP server, there is a period of time in which the virtual IP is freed (not binded) to any network interface, causing any attempts to send a message to the virtual IP address to fail. This may result in an incorrect assumption that there is no SIP server connectivity.
There may also be other reasons as to why a message to a SIP server fails. Thus, it may be generally desirable to identify the cause of such failure to allow calls to the contact center to be serviced as smoothly as possible.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.